


Decorations

by Lord_Berkut



Series: Wintery FE Fluff [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Berkut/pseuds/Lord_Berkut
Summary: I think the North Pole vomited





	Decorations

**Author's Note:**

> Shade's my summoner

"WHERE THE FUCK DID ALL THIS GLITTER COME FROM!?" Anna screamed as she walked into the barracks. "WHAT THE FUCK IS ALL OF THIS?!" Then, 3 other girls came into the room.

"Well, Shade did say she wanted this place decorated head to toe, so we did just that." Selena said before winking. 

"And some of the most exquisite decorations we could find." Clarine replied as she crossed her arms, looking proud.

"I think it looks nice, and it was Nino's idea for all the glitter." Oboro said as she looked around at the decor.

"YOU BLEW A TON OF MONEY ON JUNK!" Anna shouted. "MONEY THAT COULD'VE BEEN USED FOR BETTER THINGS!"

"Anna..." Oboro muttered.

"What!?"

"Look behind you." The redhead turned around to see a very angry Shade.

"Uh oh..." Anna muttered


End file.
